


On the Interpretation of Nightmares

by theladysnark (corpsesoldier)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsesoldier/pseuds/theladysnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Interpretation of Nightmares

Rosalind was in their lab, the clock showing a time that could be considered either very late or very early and all the were lamps burning to chase away the shadows. Sleep had eluded her and she decided to make some use of her time rather than waste it lying awake in bed, trying to ignore her twin's frequent tossing and turning. Robert's hemorrhaging had much improved, but he still slept fitfully as his mind tried to reconcile two sets of memories. His distress upset her, but she did not know how to comfort him. Work was simpler.

It was some time before she heard movement from upstairs and paused, wondering if it was just Robert shifting in his sleep. A soft “Rosalind?” convinced her otherwise and she abandoned her experiment, quickly making her way upstairs. There was always the lingering worry that she would find him bleeding and confused, watching her warily as though she were a ghost and none of this was real. Thankfully that was not the case tonight; she found him sitting up in bed, lucid and with no blood staining his lips. There was, however, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was clutching the duvet with white-knuckled fingers. He made a soft sound of relief when he saw her in the doorway.

Her brow furrowed in concern. “Is everything all right, brother?”

“Yes, yes, quite all right,” he assured her, hastily rubbing his eyes. “My apologies. It would seem I had a nightmare.”

“Ridiculous.” Rosalind sat beside him on the edge of the bed and felt him tighten in response. She frowned. “What have we to be afraid of?”

“Again, my apologies.”

“Not necessary. I was merely stating one has no cause to fear something that cannot harm oneself.”

“Ah, I see. Yet one has no control within the dream.”

“True. And once awakened the perceived threat ceases to be.”

Robert hummed in response and relaxed slightly into her shoulder. “What do you suppose the point of them is?”

“Dreams? I'm sure I don't know. I rarely remember mine.”

He smiled tentatively. “Save for one-”

“-involving a mirror,” she finished. Her answering smile was abruptly cut off as she glanced down. “Robert, you're shaking. Exactly what was this nightmare?”

And he looked away as though embarrassed. “You were right. It's ridiculous.”

“Regardless.”

“I dreamt the contraption malfunctioned. I dreamt the tear closed before I could cross and we were unable to meet.”

“Oh.” She felt a flash of fear herself, imagining it. The same fear that coiled in her chest after one of his attacks, when he looked at her without recognition. 

He leaned more heavily against her as though to reassure himself of her presence. Rosalind threaded her fingers through his hair in an attempt at wordless comfort and it seemed to soothe him. They stayed as they were for a minute or so, before she disentangled herself.

“I suppose I should let you get back to sleep,” she said as she rose to her feet.

Robert's fingers caught her wrist before she could go. “I don't- Rather, I'm no longer tired.”

She took his hand. “Come on, then. I believe I made a breakthrough with our infusion.”


End file.
